Along with rapid developments in Internet technology, a web browser has become one of the most common tools for acquiring information in daily life and work. Via a web browser, a user may browse web pages, play video and audio, do online shopping, and perform other Internet operations. Separately, it is common for an individual to use several devices to browse websites.